Speedier Demon
by rayb07
Summary: Revisit Speed Demon to see what really happened.


Speedier Demon

OPENING SHOT:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville! A place where not so long ago the Powerpuff Girls flew into the future, and found the world had gone to heck... but, you know, maybe you didn't get the whole story. Let's go back, and see what really happened.

WHIP PAN TO:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF A TOWNSVILLE SIDEWALK

[The PPG are floating along.]

BUTTERCUP: So, which one of you slowpokes wants to race me home?

BUBBLES: Who are you calling a slowpoke, fathead?

[The PPG line up and take off.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF MS. KEANE: Hi Girls!

PPG: Hi!

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF DON SHANK WALKING HIS DOG

DON SHANK: Slow down!

PPG: Hi!

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF HIM IN A JOGGING SUIT RUNNING ALONG A TOWNSVILLE SIDEWALK

[The PPG fly past.]

ZOOM TO A CLOSEUP OF HIM

HIM (feminine voice): Huh? Where are **they** headed in such a hurry? At that rate of acceleration, they could very well fly into the future... a future where I'm not expecting them... (evil voice): I won't allow it!

[HIM flies out of his jogging suit and goes OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF A FLYING HIM ENCOUNTERING THE STRANGE EFFECTS OF TIME TRAVEL

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF HIM'S FACE

HIM (thinking, e.v.): I've got to arrive before them - to block them - to stop whatever it is they are planning!

CUT TO:

A SHOT BEHIND HIM

[Far ahead we can see the PPG. Suddenly they start coming much closer.]

HIM (thinking, e.v.): They're slowing down. To beat them to the punch, I've got to stop... now!

CUT TO:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF A GROSSLY WRECKED TOWNSVILLE

[HIM flies ON SCREEN and tumbles along the ground, coming to a stop.]

[He looks up. An Ameba Boy creeps ON SCREEN. He nonchalently uses a board to to smash a few unbroken windows in a building. HIM turns to his left, and gasps in astonishment.]

CUT TO:

A POV BEHIND HIM'S HEAD

[Numerous Ameba Boys are drifting about, smashing things, throwing things, jumping up and down on things. A few stand one on top of another and push over a street light.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF HIM'S ASTONISHED FACE

HIM (f.v.): No! It's impossible! Those dopes could never have done this much evil! (e.v.): I **can't** let them take the credit! I **have** to make the Powerpuff Girls believe it was all **my** doing. I **have** to!

[He turns his head to our right.]

HIM (e.v.): Who is that?

[He flies OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF A WRECKED POKEY OAKS

[HIM lands and enters.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF POKEY OAKS

MS. KEANE: I just stood there, waving goodbye. I just stood there waving goodbye. And they flew off. For fifty years.

HIM (astonished f.v.) Fifty years?

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF MS. KEANE AND HIM SEEN FROM THE SIDE

[HIM approaches her.]

HIM (e.v.) Tell me - what happened - how did this happen?

MS. KEANE: I just stood there, waving goodbye. I just stood there waving goodbye.

[HIM grimaces in disgust and flies OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF A WRECKED CITY HALL

[HIM floats down and enters.]

MS. BELLUM: I told him, call the Powerpuff Girls. Make the call! But he wouldn't, and now it's too late. He's gone!

HIM (f.v.): Gone? Well, it's not a terrible loss. My mind games went over him by a mile.

MS. BELLUM: I told him, call the Powerpuff Girls.

HIM (f.v.): I guess it's time I made my own call on the Powerpuff Girls.

[HIM flies OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THREE FRIGHTENED PPG

[HIM taunts the PPG. The TOWNIES begin blaming them.]

TOWNIES: It was your fault. Your fault. Your fault...

[The three anguished PPG fly away.]

TOWNIE: But wait, Powrpuff Girls. We didn't get to tell you...

HIM (disgutedly, e.v.): Tell them **what**?

TOWNIE: We forgive them.

TOWNIES: Yes, Powerpuff Girls. We forgive you. We forgive you. We forgive you...

[HIM looks at them in horror, then disgust. He turns away and starts spinning his arms around in front of him, forming a wormhole. He flies into it and is gone. Some Ameba Boys drift ON SCREEN. One throws a rock at the CAMERA and it goes black.]

NARRATOR: And so the day is wrecked, thanks to the Ameba Boys.

SOUND EFFECTS: Bump. Bump. Bump.

NARRATOR: Hey! Stop hitting my micropho-

The End


End file.
